Sailor Moon Infinidad
by lauramich.camachomunoz
Summary: Serena y Darien pierden la memoria gracias a una villana que se conocera a lo largo de la historia les borra su recuerdos, Serena empieza a salir con Seiya, pero en el fondo sabe que le gusta Darien, el se llega a poner celoso y después todos sus recuerdo vuelven a su memoria, mientras tanto trata de conquistar a Serena
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Infinidad

Inicio de la Historia

Un día, caminando por la lluvia, una pareja desconocida iba caminando preparada para su primera cita, pero, lo que no sabían, es que un rayo caería del cielo apuntando la joya que le daba el hombre a la mujer como prueba de amor, por eso todas las parejas del Tokio sufrirían de amnesia sin reconocer a su persona amada, desgraciadamente eso pasaría en Tokio.

Una hermosa pareja tenia que salvarse de aquello, por eso nuestras guerreras tendrían que encontrar la cura para devolver el amor a nuestro querido Tokio.

Cap 1

-Hola, lo siento, ups, ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Ha si! lo lamento, en fin, empezare de nuevo. Buenas tardes mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y vivo en Tokio. Les contare mi historia, llegue a ser Sailor Scaut, tengo un novio que se encuentra en Estados Unidos, mi mejor amigo se encuentra en otro planeta, lo único que tengo son mi familia y mis amigas, lo cual, supongo, no esta nada mal, pero aun así, tengo un vacío dentro de mi, es algo raro de explicar, pero pronto ese vacío se acabara, por que mi novio volverá de la universidad y mi mejor amigo vendrá de su planeta un año mínimo, y eso llegara a pasar mañana, no podre dormir de la emoción-

Por la mañana

Mamá Osuno. -¡Serena!

Serena: Ya me desperté Mamá

Mamá Osuno. –Que buena es mi niñita

Serena: Por favor Mamá ya estoy en la universidad

(Serena saliendo por la puerta): Me pregunto si llegara Darien con Emma

Mina, Lita y Amy: Hola Serena

Serena: Hola chicas

Mina: Estas emocionada

Serena: ¿Porque?

Amy: Creí que Darien iba a llegar hoy

Lita: Si como te encuentras

Serena: Muy bien, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, de echo hoy voy al aeropuerto para verlo

Mina, Lita y Amy: ¡Vamos contigo!

Serena: No chicas, quiero hablar con el en privado

Todas: Esta bien (Dicen las chicas triste)

(En la tarde)

Serena: Lo voy a encontrar con las manos en la masa

(En eso Serena ve a Darien a lo lejos con una joven pelirroja de su Edad)

Serena: Lo sabia, antes lo sospechaba, hay algo mas y es porque el lo quiere

(En eso Darien ve que serena lo observa)

(Darien dirigiéndose a la joven de su lado): Ve a pedir el Taxi Emma ahorita te alcanzo

Emma: Esta bien Darien, no te tardes mucho

(Darien va donde esta Serena)

Darien: Serena te dije que no vinieras

Serena: ¿Ella es Emma?

Darien: Por favor Serena después aclarare las cosas con ella, no quiero lastimarla

Serena: Darien, piensa que eres su novio, te daré hasta la tarde para aclarar las cosas con ella, tienes hasta entonces

Darien: Esta bien

(Se dan un beso rápido)

Darien: No tenemos que vernos a escondidas, ven a mi departamento a las 7:00 , esta bien

Serena: Esta bien (Dice ella claramente de mal humor)

Darien: Te amo Serena

Serena: Igual yo

Darien: Esto se acabara pronto Serena, lo prometo

Serena: Esta bien, pero como tu sales con alguien que no soy yo, yo también lo hare

Darien: Esta bien, Serena, pero todo terminara hoy

(Mas tarde)

Darien: Emma tengo que confesarte algo

Emma: Que ocurre Darien

Darien: Emma, se que tienes dificultades económicas, y se que tu sueño era irte a otro país

Emma: Pero fuiste tan amable de comprarme mi boleto de avión, por eso te amo, te lo agradezco mucho

Darien: Mira, tu sabes que no lo aceptarías viniendo de un amigo

Emma: Lo bueno es que somos más que amigos

Darien: Ese es el problema, nunca te e querido mas que una amiga, solo fingí para que tu sueño se cumpliera, en serio lo lamento, solo no sabia como decírtelo

Emma: Darien, pensaba que me amabas

Darien: Pero te quiero, también debo de decirte que tengo novia

Emma: Eso lo sabia, un dia sin querer vi un mensaje tuyo, pensaba que me engañabas pero lo deje pasar y no te dije nada porque creí que ella solo era algo pasajero

Darien: En serio lo siento

Emma: No te preocupes (Dice llorando) lamento haberte causado tantos problemas

Darien: No digas eso, lo lamento

(En eso alguien toca la puerta)

Serena: Darien ya vine, abre la puerta

Emma: No tenias que presentarmela (Dice enojada)

Darien: No fue apropósito

Serena: ¡Darien!

Darien: Ya voy Serena

(Darien abre la puerta)

Emma: Felicidades Serena espero que sean felices (dice llorando y se va corriendo)

Serena: ¿Se lo dijiste?

Darien: Si

Serena: Me siento mal, pero por lo menos todo acabo

Darien: Te amo, porque siempre te preocupas por los demás

Serena: Lo se, pero vamos con las chicas al teatro que les prometí que iría, aparte les llamaron a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya ayer, y hoy van a venir a la tierra un año y nos van a acompañar

Darien: Porque no me comentas nada

( Ya en el teatro, se encuentran con las chicas y los chicos y justo cuando los iba a saludar un rayo verde le cruza el corazón a Serena y Darien y los dos se desmayan agarrados de la mano)

(las chicas y los chicos los llevan al departamento de Darien y al cabo de una hora los dos se despiertan y se ven a los ojos, inmediatamente se sueltan)

Serena: Chicas, me hicieron una broma, porque estaba agarrando la mano de este antipático ( Dice enojada)

Darien: Y que hacen en mi departamento

Seiya: No entiendo nada

Serena: Quienes son ellos

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten: No nos recuerdas

Darien: Niñas dejen de jugar y fuera de mi departamento, y Rei porque me haces esta broma

Amy: Darien que es lo ultimo que recuerdas

Darien: Recuerdo que estaba caminando por la calle lastimado del hombro

Rei: Y tu Serena

Serena: Recuerdo que estaba caminando en la calle y vi a este Darien lastimado del hombro

Lita: Creo que se acuerdan hasta la aparición del Megaverso

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Infinidad

Cap 2

Lita: Creo que recuerda hasta la aparición del Megaverso

Amy: ¡Que vamos a hacer!

Mina: No es posible

Serena: ¿Quien eres tu?

Mina: ¿No sabes quien soy?

Artemis: ¿Cómo que a ella no la recuerdas?

Serena: De ti si me acuerdo, eras el gato que acompañaba a Sailor V

Mina: Esa soy yo, soy Sailor Venus pero Mina es mi identidad Secreta

Serena: Bueno ya no es tan secreta (Dice mirando a los demás)

Darien: ¿El gato habla? (Dice confundido)

Rei: Es un gato especial, no lo entenderías

Darien: ¿Rei, que paso porque tu y tus amigas me hacen esto?

Lita: Creo que Darien piensa que sigue saliendo con Rei

Darien: ¿Que ya no es así?

Serena: No entiendo ¿que pasa?

Seiya: Quieren decir que les dio amnesia

Darien: ¿Cómo?

Rei: Les contaremos, hace un rato los dos se desmayaron, y creo que no recuerdan mucho

Serena: Y que es lo que no recordamos

Amy: Serena, ya han pasado 5 años de lo que ustedes recuerdan

Mina: Y estamos comenzando en la universidad

Lita: Y Darien comenzara a trabajar en el edificio numero diez en negocios

Taiki: Nosotros somos amigos tuyos Serena, me llamo Taiki

Yaten: Yo Yaten

Seiya: Y yo Seiya

Darien: ¿Como es posible esto?

Serena: Lo que no entiendo es porque estamos en el departamento de Darien

Mina: Porque ahora somos grandes amigos de el

Darien: ¿En serio? Bueno si es así creo que deben venir esta semana a mi departamento para explicarme que es lo que no recuerdo

Serena: Igual a mi

Amy: De acuerdo, mientras, creo que tendrás que venir a mi casa a dormir porque tus padres se mudaron a Hiroshima y te ibas a quedar conmigo

Serena: Esta bien

Rei: Serena quédate aquí con Darien tenemos que ir al balcón a hablar en privado

Serena: Pero no tarden

(En el balcón)

Lita: Amy, porque no les dijiste a ellos la verdad

Amy: No les podía decir que están profundamente enamorados

Mina: Es cierto así no funciona el amor

Rei: Estoy de acuerdo con Lita, ellos lo tienen que saber

Seiya: Pero eso no seria lo mismo

Taiki: Si con que les digas eso, no bastara

Yaten: Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Lita y Rei no les podemos mentir, eso no seria justo

Seiya: Pues la mayoría esta de acuerdo en no decirles

Rei: Eso no se vale

Mina: Ya esta decidido, no les vamos a decir nada ¿Queda claro?

Lita, Yeten y Rei: Esta bien (contestan de mal humor)

(Al día siguiente)

Serena: Entonces, todo eso ha pasado

Seiya: Exacto bombón

Serena: No me lamo bombón, me llamo Serena

Seiya: Esta bien Bombón

(Serena se enoja)

(Mas tarde, serena se va a la casa de Amy caminando)

Darien: Que haces aquí cabeza de chorlito

Serena: Genial, ahora son Seiya y tu

Darien: Que haces caminando aquí tu sola

Serena: Nada que te incumbe

Darien: Esta bien, solo digo que alguien tan pequeña como tu no debe de estar caminando sola tan tarde, no te parece

Serena: ¡Que grosero!

(Al llegar a casa de Amy)

Amy: ¿Porque tan tarde Serena?

Serena: Es que me tope con un antipático

Amy: Veo que te cruzaste con Darien

Serena: Como es que era amiga de el (pregunta enojada)

Amy: Mira Serena, si lo llegas a conocer no es tan malo, ¿no te parece guapo?

Serena: Claro que no

Amy: ¿Enserio? (pregunta tratando de convencerla)

Serena: No me gusta ese presumido

Amy: ¿Segura? Porque antes te gustaba

Serena: ¿Enserio? ni siquiera sé que le vi

Amy: Su lado amable (dice con ternura)

Serena: Eso es imposible

Amy: Como quieras

Serena: Tengo mucho sueño

Amy: Pero todavía son las siete

Serena: Lo se pero tengo tanto sueño

Amy: Bueno, de todas formas ya esta tu cama

Serena: Gracias, Amy (dice Serena con muchísimo sueño) me ire a acostar

Amy: Serena pero no olvides que mañana iremos al concierto de los Three Ligts

Serena: Pero Amy, quienes son los Three Ligts (dice Serena muy confundida)

(Amy riendo): Mañana te diré, vete a acostar

Serena: Esta bien

(Amy pensando): Por que será que niega la atracción que siente por Darien

Serena: Ahora que lo pienso son mayor claridad no creo que Darien sea tan malo

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon Infinidad

Cap

Serena: Ahora que lo pienso con mayor claridad, no creo que Darien sea tan malo, (pensando) ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

(En el departamento de los chicos)

Seiya: Creen que este mal si empiezo a salir con Serena

Yaten: Pero se va a volver a enamorar de Darien (le recuerda)

Seiya: Lo se, pero quiero salir con ella mientras no sea así, se quieren mucho y nada de lo que yo haga puede hacer que deje de ser así

Taiki: Esta bien , pero solo mientras están separados

(En la escuela)

(Mientras pasa Serena por la cancha)

Seiya: Bombón

Serena: Si

Seiya: Me preguntaba si querrías salir mañana conmigo

Serena: ¿Porque?

Seiya: Porque no tengo nada que hacer

Serena: ¿Y yo soy tu única opción?

Seiya: Es que sé que tu no tienes planes

(Serena enojada): I si no es así a ti que

Seiya: Nada solo pienso que no querrías perderte la oportunidad de salir conmigo

Serena: Solo saldré porque no tengo nada que hacer

Seiya: De acuerdo bombón, no faltes (Se va caminando)

Serena: ¡Faltare si quiero!

(Serena caminando a la casa de Amy)

Serena: Ese Seiya es muy atrevido

Darien: Hola cabeza de chorlito

Serena: ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Darien: Nada, solo me entere que vas a salir con Seiya Kou

Serena: Quien te lo dijo

Darien: Alguien de su club de fans lo publico en internet

Serena: ¿Club de fans?

Darien: Cabeza de chorlito, ¿Vas a salir con el y no sabes que es alguien famoso?

Serena: ¡Me imagino que lo olvide cuando perdí la memoria contigo!

Darien: Solo digo que deberías estar más atenta

Serena: Eso no te incumbe

Darien: Para estar en 1 de universidad eres todavía una niña, te falta madurar

(Se va Darien y Serena tiene ganas de aventarle algo, porque le daría la razón si le saca la lengua, pero en eso ve que alguien la observa)

Serena: ¿Quien eres tu?

Emma: Serena, ¿Te peleaste con Darien?

Serena: ¿Quien eres?

Emma: No es gracioso (Dice mientras se va furiosa)

Serena: Esa chica es rara

(En la casa de Amy)

Amy: ¿Entonces vas a salir con Seiya?

Serena: Lamentablemente si

Amy: ¿Él te lo pidió?

Serena: Claro que si, yo nunca se lo habría pedido, ¡Si me molesta tanto!, ni siquiera se como me pidió esa salida

Amy: Ya veo, entonces vas a tener una cita con Seiya

Serena: ¡Una cita!

(Amy riéndose un poco): ¿Entonces que pensabas que era, Serena Tsukino?

Serena: Creo que soy un poco despistada

(Amy con una gota de sudor): ¿Un poco?

Serena: Si un poco

Amy: Esta bien Serena

Serena: Amy, tengo mucho sueño

Amy: Tu cama no la e tendido Serena

Serena: Bueno, ¿pero me puedo dormir en tu cama Amy?

Amy: Esta bien Serena

(En el departamento de Darien)

Darien: ¿Que son esos recuerdos que empiezan a surgir de mi memoria?

Rei: No lo sé, espero que recuerdes todo Darien

Darien: Rei, gracias por venir, quisiera recordar todo

Rei: No te preocupes Darien

Darien: Apropósito, Rei, porque nos separamos

Rei: Porque te enamoraste de una chica

Darien: ¿Enserio?, ¿Quién es la chica?

Rei: Es lo que esperamos que recuerdes

Darien: En donde esta

Rei: Solo puedo decir que muy cerca de aquí

Darien: ¿Y ella sabe que tengo amnesia?

Rei: Si

Darien: Ya veo, ¿Tu cómo lo tomaste?

Rei: Bien, claro que me dolió un poco, pero yo no te quería tanto como ella a ti, y tu no a mi como a ella, aparte es gran amiga mía

Darien: De seguro fue difícil para ti ¿No?

Rei: Fue duro al principio, pero ustedes estaban enamorados, y tu y yo no nos amábamos, solo sentíamos un pequeño cariño

Darien: Eres muy sincera y fuerte Rei

Rei: Gracias

Darien: ¿Y es un secreto entre amigas no decirme nada de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado?

Rei: No de hecho te lo querría contar pero las chicas nunca me lo perdonarían

Darien: ¿Porque no?

Rei: Porque si te lo decimos piensan que no te vas a enamorar enserio de ella, pero yo creo que ya sientes atracción por esa querida amiga mía

Darien: ¿Ya la conozco?

Rei: Si

Darien: Pero ninguna amiga tuya me interesa, ni Amy ni Lita y tampoco la tal Mina

Rei: Bueno es amiga mía, pero no has de saber quien, es como mi hermana

Darien: La adivinanza ya esta un poco difícil

Rei: Mmmm bueno ya me tengo que ir, adiós

Darien: Adiós

(Darien agarra su computadora)

Darien: ¿Cómo será Seiya Kou?, espero que no trate mal a cabeza de chorlito

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor moon Infinidad

Cap 4

Darien: ¿Cómo será Seiya Kou? Espero que no trate mal a cabeza de chorlito (apaga su laptop y se va a la cama)

(Departamento de Ami)

Serena se encontraba dormida

(Subconsciente de Serena): Darien! NO DARIEN NO ME OLVIDES!

Ami: Serena!, creo que tiene una pesadilla, se ve linda mientras duerme, espero que pronto te acuerdes de Darien (le da un beso en la frente y se va, en eso Serena se despierta)

Serena: Darien! Como pude olvidarme de ti

(Departamento de Darien)

Darien: Serena! Como pude olvidarme de ti- dice, justo en ese momento suena su teléfono-

Serena: Darien! Qué bueno que contestas

Darien: Serena! Perdóname, como me pude olvidar de ti

Serena: No tu a mi, soy una boba

Darien: Crees que puedas evadir a Ami y venir aquí?

Serena: Lo intentare, voy para ya

-Serena se sale del cuarto de Ami, pero ve a esta en la computadora-

Que haces Serena?-pregunta Ami confundida-

Serena: Voy al baño- dice y entra de nuevo al cuarto-

(Ami le grita): Serena ese no es el baño

Serena: YA LO SE

(Ami quedo confundida, pensando: a lo mejor sigue dormida)

Serena: Hay no Ami sigue ahí, ¿Ahora qué hago?-mira la ventana- LA VENTANA!

-Serena abre la ventana, casi se desmaya cuando ve lo alto que esta, pero hay un árbol al lado, empieza a bajar por el árbol, pensando "en que lio me he metido". Cuando acaba de bajarlo le habla a un taxi, este casi llega inmediatamente de haberle llamado, se sube y va de camino a el departamento de Darien. Cuando llega, este la recibe con los brazos abiertos-

Darien: En serio perdóname

Serena: Tu a mi

Se besan un largo tiempo, y cuando se quedan sin aire se sueltan del abrazo y Darien la acuesta en la cama, ese día fue el más maravilloso de sus vidas, cuando todo termino se abrazaron, se dieron las buenas noches, y cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Serena

Serena: AHHH!

Con eso fue más que suficiente para Darien, que inmediatamente despertó

Darien: Serena! Que haces aquí?

Serena: Darien que significa esto, me secuestraste, que hago aquí , y DESNUDA!, que me hiciste antipático!

Darien: Cabeza de Chorlito, yo no hice nada, no sé porque estás aquí, y menos así-se para Darien sin saber que está en las mismas condiciones-

Serena: Darien!

Darien: Que?

Serena:-casi en un susurro- Estas desnudo

Darien rápido se cubre con una sábana, avergonzado pero también confundido

Darien: Serena que paso anoche

Serena: NO SE

Darien: Tú crees que?

Serena: No lo sé, espero que no, las chicas van a matarme

Darien seguía confundido pero de repente una idea le vino a la cabeza, algo que fue imposible de creer, pero eso explicaba todo, bueno casi, por eso iría a interrogar a las chicas

Darien: Tu eres la chica!

Serena: Eh?-pregunta confundida

Darien: La chica de la que me hablo Rei

Serena: Eh?-todavía más confundida-

Darien la toma del brazo

Darien: Serena, ven conmigo, ya sé quién puede aclarar nuestras dudas

Serena: Pero Darien

Darien: Que pasa serena

Serena: Darien, no podemos ir asi

Darien por fin se percató de su atuendo, no muy apropiado

Darien: Serena busca tu ropa, seguramente está en el suelo

Serena se sonroja pero asiente, en eso le llega un mensaje a su celular de ami

"Serena, donde estás, estamos en el Crown con las chicas, ven para acá y acláranos donde has estado"

Cuando ve a Darien ya estaba vestido

Serena: Darien, las chicas están en el Crown

Darien: pues vamos para allá

Serena: Darien para que te sirven las chicas, ellas que nos pueden aclarar, mina me preguntaría cosas inapropiadas, rei me llamaría irresponsable, lita nos giñaría el ojo y ami se molestaría conmigo

Darien: Cuando lleguemos te darás cuenta

Al llegar al Crown

Darien: Ahí están las chicas con los hermanos Kou

Mina: Que andaban haciendo picaros!

Serena: Mina, chicos hoy nos pasó algo, súper raro, hoy desperté al lado de Darien

Darien: Me lo pueden explicar?

Mina: Bueno Darien, cuando una persona ama a la otra llega a pasar…-en eso es interrumpida por un Darien muy molesto

Darien: Mina! No nos referíamos a eso, Rei ella es la chica verdad

Rei: Si

Seiya: Traidora

Darien: Porque no nos lo dijeron

Serena: Entonces, contesten

Lita: si serena

Taiki: Perdona por no haberte dicho

Ami: A los dos, disculpen

Darien: Por qué no nos contaron

Yaten: Ustedes díganles, yo desde un principio les dije que era mala idea

Rei: Ellos querían que ustedes volvieran a sentir lo mismo sin nuestra ayuda, pero serena como lo sabias tú, lo de la chica, quiero decir

Serena: Darien me lo dijo, el ya lo sospechaba

Darien: Pero no se preocupen, acordamos no volver a ser novios, hasta que sintamos amor otra vez

Seiya: que todavía no lo sienten

Serena: Tú crees que en este instante sienta algo por este antipático

Darien: QUE GROSERA, si no fuera por mí, seguiríamos con la duda, a ti nunca se te hubiera ocurrido cabeza de chorlito

Serena: Quieres decir que soy tonta

Darien: Eso te queda chico

Serena: ERES UN..

(Todos con una gota de sudor en la frente)

Amy: Creo que ahorita está muy lejos la palabra amor para ellos

Lejos de ahí había una persona muy lejos observándolos

Emma: Si todo sale bien, este mundo se quedara sin ese amor fuerte que muchas personas tienen-saca un frasco azul-espero que nadie recuerde a su pareja con esto, ya paso en tokio, porque no en todo el mundo? El príncipe sin amor está débil al igual que la tierra, i sin el amor de otras personas más, si todo sale bien, la tierra será mía, y el príncipe Endymion volverá a mi control

Suena un comunicador y contesta Emma

"Beryl, ven inmediatamente"

Beryl (Emma): Ya voy Diamante

"El maestro está perdiendo la paciencia"

Beryl: Ya te dije que voy para allá, no presiones

Continura…

* * *

**Este fic es SyD**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Ya te dije que voy para allá, no me presiones-dijo una pelirroja harta por la conversación-

(En el departamento Mizuno)

No sé cómo fue mi novio-Dijo una rubia de ojos azules muy cansada-

Pues créelo, y ustedes dos se querían mucho-afirmo ami-

Pues yo creo que fueron sus ojos azules-afirmo serena- no se por que pero siempre e tenido esa obsesión

(en eso le llega un mensaje a su celular)

-Hola serena me preguntaba si todavía tendremos nuestra cita de mañana, ya ves con todo lo que paso-

Ella dudo un rato si aceptaría, aunque bueno, técnicamente darien ya no era su novio, asi que porque no

-si no te preocupes, mañana en el parque de diversiones, no faltes-

Ella pensando que ya habían acabado los mensajes se fue a bañar, pero cuando apenas iba a entrar le llego otro

-okey pero no dejes a este galán plantado, muchas chicas querrían tener tu misma suerte-

-Oye, seguro que tu ego cabra en el parque porque lo dudo mucho-

-Pues lo dudo, porque es un lugar chico, dulces sueños bombón-

Ahí ese hombre no puede ser más egocéntrico-dijo serena, aunque debía admitir que seiya era una muy buena persona-Bueno me ire a dormir

A la mañana siguiente

Serena ya levántate-grito una peliazul

Ahí ya voy ami, eres peor que mi mamá-contesto una estresada rubia-

Se te olvido tu cita con seiya verdad-contesto ami-

Claro que no, no es una cita, y voy con él a las doce-contesto serena-

Ya viste la hora-le dijo ami-

No por-confundida serena dijo al momento que agarraba el reloj- o no se me hace tarde, porque no me levantaste mas temprano ami-decia serena mientras caminaba de un lado a otro buscando su ropa

Trate pero parecías zombi muerta-contesto-

Bueno estoy lista, llego más tarde-Dijo serena mientras salía por la puerta-

Pero no tardes mucho- dijo ami-

Si "Mamá"- contesto de mala gana serena-

Ahí serena cuando menos lo aceptas siempre sucede, te volveras a enamorar de darien ya lo veras- pensó ami, lo que no sabia es que su argumento estaba al 100 por ciento de razón-

En el parque de diversiones

Hola bombón-muy animado seiya le hablo-

Hola seiya, listo para la acción, a que juegos nos vamos a subir -pregunto muy entusiasmada serena-

Bueno como tu mejor amigo tengo el derecho de hacer que usted señorita se divierta-contesto seiya haciendo un movimiento militar cosa que hiso reir a serena-

Dejate de payasadas y dime-contesto riendo serena-

Bueno pues mira la montaña rusa de allá-le señalo una montaña rusa muy grande-ahí será donde nos subiremos primero

Hasta allá- le dijo muy asustada serena- no quiero- respondio apunto de llorar del miedo

No seas cobarde, ya nos subimos ahí una ves recuerdas-le afirmo seiya-

En serio- pregunto una rubia que al parecer le tenia miedo a las alturas-

Claro que no recuerdas por lo que te paso en la cabeza-dijo moviéndole uno de sus odangos cosa que no le hiso mucha gracia a serena- no te enojes, ven- le dijo llevándola a rastras

Asi se la pasaron todo el dia, entre bromas, comiendo, y contándose su vida, claro por lo menos seiya que no tenia amnesia, para serena todo estaba exelente, pero debes en cuando no se podía olvidar de un apuesto hombre de cabello negro, cuando se estaba olvidando de el en ese momento apareció, lo iba a saludar pero vio que venia con una bonita muchacha, a la que le parecio muy familiar. Cuando desvió la vista de ellos se dio cuenta de que ella le agarraba la mano, no supo que sintió, creyo que eran celos, pero no era posible, como se pondría celosa de que darien le agarrara la mano a una chica, ella estaba también con seiya agarrados de la mano, pero como amigos, aparte no se acordaban de su vida como novios, tener celos era prácticamente imposible, o no?

Cuando porfin se saco ese pensamiento absurdo de la mente se dio cuenta que choco contra ellos.

Pvo de Serena

Cabeza de Chorlito-me dijo Darien- como estas- me pregunto-

Muy bien darien-le respondi muy fría y ¿celosa?, no eso era imposible- recuerdas a seiya- le pregunte

Si, hola seiya- lo saludo, pero ahí algo que note, lo saludo molesto, no, no creo que sea eso- Mira ella es Emma- me presento a su "amigita" que se me hacia vagamente familiar, pero de donde-

¡Ya se!-grite de repente y asuste a todos- Eres a la que me encontré el otro dia

Si, lo siento por no presentarme, se me hiso raro que no te acordaras de mi-¿yo la conocía?- pero no te preocupes ya darien me conto lo que paso y en verdad lo siento mucho

No te preocupes-le respondi- pero que andas haciendo aquí con darien- no me parecio muy apropiado decirlo pero la curiosidad me gano-

Es que yo estudie en los estados unidos con él, y me conto mucho de su vida- me respondio- porque no vamos al café de aquí a la esquina y hablamos más tranquilos

Seiya se iba a negar pero yo asentí- si vamos-

Segui a la insoportablemente amable chica hasta la cafetería de la esquina, nos platicó muchas cosas de darien que yo no sabía, bueno se me olvido, eso es lo que espero, aparte de que Emma era una persona muy amigable me de mala espina.

Bueno, ustedes no van a regresar-nos preguntó, darien y yo quedamos rojos como un tomate, y empeoro con lo siguiente-deberian de todas formas tienen esa chispa de amor si no porque se acostaron

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error se tapó la boca, darien y yo nada más nos mirábamos, la verdad ni yo ni el sabia como llegamos ahí, yo me acuerdo que me fui a mi cama a dormir y amanecí así.

Mientras nosotros estábamos muy avergonzados me dio la impresión de que seiya se molesto


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Serena POV

-Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde el encuentro con Darien y Emma, por suerte no he visto a Darien en estos últimos días, ahora estoy a punto de dormir-

3 am

-¡No! Otra vez lo olvide- Dije Gritando, recordé a Darien, me acorde de nosotros al parecer como la última vez- Me voy de aquí- Me levante de la cama y salí del cuarto, otra vez ami estaba haciendo un trabajo en la computadora-

¿Qué sucede Serena, otra vez no puedes dormir?- Me pregunta Ami, pero ahora estoy muy apresurada

¡No estoy de humor Ami!- Le conteste mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento

Salí, tome un taxi directo al apartamento de Darien, llegue y para mi sorpresa me esperaba afuera del edificio, me vio y me abrazo. Nos disculpamos unas millones de veces por nuestro gran olvido, pero, en vez de que volviéramos a hacer lo que unas semanas antes hicimos, nos pusimos a investigar acerca de nuestro olvido

¡Ya se!- Grito Darien- Serena ¿Había Luna llena cuando nos vimos aquí la ultima vez?

Creo que si ¿Qué ocurre Darien?- Pregunte

Mira Serena, asómate por el balcón- No entendí lo que quería decir pero lo hice, me di cuenta de que hoy había luna llena- O quieres decir que…

Cada vez que hay luna llena, nosotros recordamos todo- Me interrumpio

Pero y si volvemos a olvidar ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- Pregunte

No lo se- Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, me mata verlo asi-

¡Y si grabamos un video!- Le dije muy emocionada

¿Qué quieres decir?- Me pregunto Darien muy confundido

Mira, si ellos, bueno, nosotros no creemos que pudimos enamorarnos, hay que ellos lo vean con sus propios ojos-

Creo saber a donde vas-me dijo Darien- Quieres decir que grabemos un video explicándonos nuestro amor- Pregunto

¡Si! Y también mostrarles el gran amor que nos tenemos-dije besándolo-

Okey entonces ire por mi cámara- me dijo darien con una enorme sonrisa-

-Cuando Darien llego con la cámara y la encendio empezamos a grabar el mensaje-

Mejor Hay que ir a la sala, ahí estaremos más cómodos – Le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella y el me grababa mientras caminaba-

Una hermosa vista- Dijo el sonriendo mientras yo reia

¡Cállate señor arrogante!- Le dije mientras me mordia el labio

No me digas asi, nos estas dando un mal ejemplo- me dijo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa mientras yo no podía evitar volver a reirme-

Bueno empezemos- dije-

Bueno como sabrán por la nota que les dejare- Empezó hablar Darien- Estamos grabando este video para demostrarles que no es una broma eso de que llegamos a salir..

Seguimos saliendo- lo corte-

No empieces con tus celos- Me dijo sonriendo mientras yo también lo hacia

Bueno- prosiguió darien- Como verán Serena y yo somos muy felices, ella es un poco celosa…

Lo mire queriéndolo matar, pero recordé algo.

No es una mentira Darien de Mañana-lo corte- aunque no te recuerde mañana, en la próxima luna llena si, asi que llegas a tener otra novia y te castro- le dije mirando la cámara amenazadoramente y por la cara que tenia mi darien, vio que no estaba bromeando- Y creme que tu y yo en el futuro nos vamos arrepentir- Dije

Oye, pero que hay de ti- Me dijo enojado Darien- Yo tampoco quiero que llegues a tener otro novio- me dijo haciendo un puchero –

Por eso no te preocupes no sería capas- le dije besándolo

Me siento muy feliz, pero creo que esto será un poco incomodo para ellos- Me dijo

Al diablo con eso, podemos esperar- le dije besándolo mas, al parecer duramos besándonos mucho tiempo, porque dejamos de besarnos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire-

Bueno para terminar con esto ya que esta chica de alado me empezó a seducirme- le dijo a la cámara mientras me señalaba- solo quiero decir que dejes de actuar como un tarado darien, ella vale mucho, incluso no creo que nos merezca- hablo darien-

Yo solo te tengo que decir a ti serena- empeze a decir- que aunque seas muy atractiva y todos los chicos quieran contigo- escuche un carraspeo por parte de Darien- tu solo tengas ojos para Darien, pero eso no significa que no puedas ser amiga de Seiya -Darien me lanzo una mirada asesina- el es mi MEJOR AMIGO- dije remarcando la palabra "Mejor Amigo" mientras miraba a darien- pero no dejes que nadie se interponga entre Darien y Yo-

Termine de decir y darien le apachurro a un botón que me imagino será el de apagado

Crees que con eso sea suficiente- me pregunto Darien- que con eso podamos estar juntos- me dijo con los ojos llorosos

Darien, ya estamos juntos, ya nos eramoramos, solo que no queremos aceptarlo- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla –

Por cierto señorita- me dijo darien- usted me debe algo-

¿Cómo qué? Señor chiba- dije con voz seductora mientras me mordia el labio-

No me insite, porque si no, no estará libre toda la noche- me dijo darien siguiéndome el juego

O Por favor, no tenga piedad de mi- le dije sonriendo y parpadeando dos veces

El me cargo de caballito mientras yo reia, me acostó en la cama, y volvimos a demostrarnos nuestro amor toda la noche, mientras todo el apartamento se llenaba de gritos y gemidos.

Continuara….

Adelanto:

Me desperté, pero note que estaba alguien abrazándome a mis espaldas, voltie y vi el rostro de Darien mientras despertaba… EL ROSTRO DE DARIEN!

Otra vez no!- Gritamos los dos

BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ LES VA OTRO CAPITULO DE SAILOR MOON INFINIDAD! GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES ME E SENTIDO MAS INSPIRADA.

LAMENTO LA TARDANSA, PERO POR LO MISMO DE MI FALTA DE INSPIRACION NO PODIA ESCRIBIR, GRACIAS A TODAS!

Nataly oliva

Vichita DS

Starvenus

Naiara1254

BlackMoon

Guest

vampirita17

TishaCullen

Viky-chan

Milenia Angels

Besos! :*


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

Me desperté, pero note que estaba alguien abrazándome a mis espaldas, voltee y vi el rostro de Darien mientras despertaba… EL ROSTRO DE DARIEN!

¡Otra vez no!- Gritamos los dos, nos levantamos de la cama, pero como supuse, estaba desnuda, me voltee y encontré a darien en las mismas condiciones- ¡Tapate!- le grite mientras le aventaba una almohada- ¡¿Qué paso anoche?!- le pregunte muerta de vergüenza

¡No es obvio!-perfecto, con eso se ganó otro almuedazo- ¡auch!- se quejo

Dejate de tonterías y cámbiate- le ordene-

Oye ¿Qué es esto?- Me dijo, mientras recogia un papel del suelo con algo escrito, empezó a leer y quedo callado-

Que dice- pregunte

Léelo tú misma- me paso el papel

"Querida Serena y Darien, si quieren saber que lo que llego a pasar entre nosotros no es un error ni una broma de mal gusto, conecten la cámara a la televisión y vean el video que grabamos anoche"

Sin Pensarlo mucho fui por la cámara y se la di a darien, que la conecto a la TV

Empezo la Imagen con darien en la pantalla, cosa que nos sorprendió, después enfoco la vista hacia otro lugar y ahí estaba yo, al parecer es un video de anoche

Mejor Hay que ir a la sala, ahí estaremos más cómodos – Le dije/o mientras caminaba hacia ella y el me grababa mientras caminaba-

Una hermosa vista- Dijo el sonriendo mientras yo/ella reia

¡Cállate señor arrogante!- Le dije/o mientras me mordia el labio, okey esto se esta poniendo muy raro.

No me digas asi, nos estas dando un mal ejemplo- con eso reprimí una sonrisa, y a mi yo de ayer también le causo risa porque soltó una sonora carcajada

Bueno empezemos- dije/o-

Bueno como sabrán por la nota que les dejare- Empezó hablar Darien- Estamos grabando este video para demostrarles que no es una broma eso de que llegamos a salir..

Seguimos saliendo- lo corte/o-

No empieces con tus celos- Me dijo sonriendo mientras yo también lo hacia, este Darien me esta callando mejor

Bueno- prosiguió darien- Como verán Serena y yo somos muy felices, ella es un poco celosa…

Lo mire/o queriéndolo matar y yo también al Darien que tenía alado

No es una mentira Darien de Mañana-lo corte/o- aunque no te recuerde mañana, en la próxima luna llena si, así que llegas a tener otra novia y te castro- con eso enrojecí, no es posible que yo, la tierna y simpática niña que soy, haya decir eso sin enrojecer o bromear, porque por como mire la cámara, comprobé que yo no bromeaba - Y creme que tú y yo en el futuro nos vamos arrepentir- ¡O no! Con eso no pude evitar ponerme más roja, que quería decir con eso, arrepentirnos por no poder hacer lo que al parecer hicimos anoche, no esto es demasiado para mi mente, y todo es más loco siendo yo la que lo dijo, voltee a ver a Darien que también volteo a verme, el también estaba rojo como una granada

Oye, pero que hay de ti- Me/le dijo enojado Darien- Yo tampoco quiero que llegues a tener otro novio- me/le dijo haciendo un puchero –

Por eso no te preocupes no sería capas- le dije besándolo, esto es muy incomodo

Me siento muy feliz, pero creo que esto será un poco incomodo para ellos- Me/le dijo, ¡Sí! por lo menos Darien si piensa en nosotros

Al diablo con eso, podemos esperar- le dije/o besándolo más, no ¡No podemos esperar! o no, esto ya paso de mi limite, Darien me comía la boca, o bueno el a ella, y al parecer yo no me quedaba atrás, mire a el Darien de mi lado y estaba igual de avergonzado que yo, así que le adelantamos al video, y le adelantamos mucho, ya que al parecer, a mí no me hacía falta el oxígeno y a el tampoco, lo reproducimos ya cuando paso toda la sesión de besos

Bueno para terminar con esto ya que esta chica de alado me empezó a seducirme- nos dijo mientras me/la señalaba, esto ya es mucho, voltee a ver a Darien que estaba enrojecido por lo que dijo su yo de ayer - solo quiero decir que dejes de actuar como un tarado darien, ella vale mucho, incluso no creo que nos merezca- hablo darien, hay definitivamente estaba enamorada de Darien, pero el de la grabación -

Yo solo te tengo que decir a ti serena- empeze/o a decir- que aunque seas muy atractiva y todos los chicos quieran contigo- yo me reí el Darien del video carraspeo- tu solo tengas ojos para Darien, pero eso no significa que no puedas ser amiga de Seiya -Darien me/le lanzo una mirada asesina- el es mi MEJOR AMIGO- dije/o remarcando la palabra "Mejor Amigo" mientras miraba a darien- pero no dejes que nadie se interponga entre Darien y Yo-

Despues vi que El Darien del video se acerco a la cámara y al parecer le apachurro a un botón, pero algo raro paso, la grabación seguía

Ups, creo que le apachurre al botón equivocado- me dijo el Darien de mi lado

¡Como que le apachurraste al botón equivocado!- le grite- pero empeze a escuchar nuestra conversación de la pantalla

Crees que con eso sea suficiente- me/le pregunto Darien- que con eso podamos estar juntos-me/le dijo con los ojos llorosos, me mata verlo así, definitivamente estoy enamorada del Darien de la pantalla-

Darien, ya estamos juntos, ya nos enamoramos, solo que no queremos aceptarlo- le dije/o mientras acariciaba su mejilla –

Por cierto señorita- me/le dijo darien- usted me debe algo-

¿Cómo qué? Señor chiba- dije/o con voz seductora mientras me mordia el labio, o no, esta faceta mía con el Darien encantador no me esta gustando-

No me insite, porque si no, no estará libre toda la noche- me/le dijo darien, yo voltee a ver al Darien de mi a lado indignada, y el estaba muy sonrojado

O Por favor, no tenga piedad de mi- le dije/o sonriendo y parpadeando dos veces, o no, esto es demasiado, soy una niña, una persona muy inocente para esto, o al menos la yo de ahora, Darien saca lo peor de mi, y no hablo en las peleas, si no en estas guerras del que "seduce más gana"

El me cargo de caballito mientras yo reía, eso me pareció divertido, pero lo que paso después no, me acostó en la cama y nos empezamos a besar como si no pudiéramos vivir sin ello, al principio me pareció inocente, pero luego el me quito la camisa y yo también, pero como no podía sé la arranque.

Voltee a ver a Darien que estaba rojo, solo pudo decir algo.

Me vas a pagar esa camisa- me dijo en un susurro, y yo un pude evitar sonrojarme-

¡Apagale!- Le ordene y él se paró y empezó a adelantarle a la grabación- ¡No le adelantes, no quiero ver!- le dije tapando mis ojos

Solo quiero ver si hay una señal de cuando lo olvidamos- me dijo todavía avergonzado

Aunque iba todo en cámara rápida, se podía ver a la perfección todo lo que pasaba, llego un momento en que me había acostumbrado a ver cómo nos acariciábamos y besábamos, pero llego un momento donde vi algo asqueroso

AGH ¡QUE ASCO DARIEN!- Le grite-

¡Pues tú no te quedas atrás! – me dijo enojado

Por suerte, darien llego a la parte donde ya estábamos dormidos, pero paso algo raro en la pantalla

¿Qué es eso?- Pregunte

BUENO AQUÍ LES VA OTRO CAP DE SAILOR MOON INFINIDAD

GRACIAS POR TODO, SI QUIEREN DARME UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA UN CAPITULO, TIENEN TODO SU DERECHO DE HACERLO, Y VOY A TENER UNA GRANDISIMA CONSIDERACION DE PONERLO

Besos! :*


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

POV DARIEN

¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto

Deja la atraso -Y así lo hice pero creo que fue mucho lo que le atrase- Creo que se me fue la mano

¡Darien!- Me dijo sonrojada, me da mucha ternura verla así pero algo en el video me llamo la atención, también era serena, la del video, pero esta estaba gritando como una histérica, no reaccione, hasta que me acorde de esas escenas poco apropiadas, ella seguía gritando pero ahora yo también

¡Es el grito más largo que he oído en mi vida!- dije sorprendido y también para molestar a Serena, que se quitó un tacón y me lo aventó roja como un tomate- ¡Auch!- me queje, esta serena tiene la mano dura-

Hay algo que me desconcierta, está esta serena que es muy dulce e inocente, bueno, por lo menos con otras personas que no sean yo, y al parecer esta la otra serena que es decidida e independiente, no sé cuál de ellas 2 sea la verdadera, pero algo me queda muy claro, yo tampoco sé quién soy, el de la grabación era un Darien tierno y dulce, es como si Serena y yo cambiáramos de personalidad cuando lo olvidamos todo

Pero algo tengo muy en claro, creo que me estoy enamorando de las 2

Sería perfecto si hubiera una combinación de las dos Serenas , pero también raro, porque esta claro que la serena grabada no es dulce y menos inocente, pero aun asi, eso me atrae mucho

POV SERENA

Darien, simplemente es perfecto

Creo que me estoy…

¡Serena, mira, ahí!- Dice Darien interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, pero me concentro en el video, donde se ve una luz azul que entra por la ventana del departamento y nos ilumina a los dos, pero también veo un rostro en el espejo, se me hace familiar, pero me recorre un escalofrio en mi espalda, lo que quiere decir que ese rostro no es bueno

Darien, lo siento, tengo que irme- le dije un poco apresurada cuando el estaba agachado apagando la cámara, pero me tropecé y caí arriba de Darien, por accidente mi boca se estampo contra la suya , fue un momento mágico, no sé por qué pero en vez de alejarme continúe con el beso y el también, me puse arriba de él y empezamos a besarnos desesperadamente, el me cargo y me llevo a la cama, creí que nunca me pasaría algo así, cuando terminamos con todo el romance, no lo podía creer.

No sé porque acabo de hacer esto , y cuando lo estoy analizando, tocan el timbre y nos separamos sonrojados.

¡Hola Darien, soy yo! –Dijo Ema detrás de la puerta –

¡Serena, yo! –trato de decirme Darien pero lo pare-

No digas nada darien – le dije y me levante y me puse una toalla y camine hacia la puerta y en el momento que abrí vi a Ema que me miraba confundida

Debería preguntar- me dice mientras veía mi atuendo, o mas bien la toalla que me cubría

Yo creo que no- le dije y me fui

POV Darien

¿Qué ocurrió Darien? – Me dice confundida y yo solo me quede mudo y vi que recogió la cámara con el video

¿Y esto? –Pregunta y cuando lo iba a ver la pare

No se te ocurra ponerlo- dije

Okey – dijo y lo puso en el suelo – solo venía a ver como estabas pero al parecer interrumpí algo, o me equivoco

Yo solo me quede mudo otra vez

Bueno adiós – me dijo y se fue mientras yo seguía en estado de shock

Bese, a serena, no sé por qué pero la bese, y ella también me beso,y lo que paso después no fue muy tierno, fue como un impulso, tengo que hablar con ella para descubrir que fue eso.

POV Serena

Cuando me fui del edificio de Darien, fui al de Ami , muy confundida por todo.

No sé por qué, pero estuvo a punto de pasar lo del video

Esta niña tierna que hace un momento pensé que era ya se fue, yo creyendo que la del video era como una gemela malvada, es esta Serena Tsukino .

Tengo muchas dudas de todo lo que ha pasado desde que perdí la memoria y decidí ir al Edifico para que Ami me las resolviera

Cuando llegue con solo esa diminuta toalla fue cuando corrió a preguntarme que había pasado

Estoy bien ami ok- Le dije con una sonrisa

¿Paso lo que yo creo? – Me dijo con una sonrisa

Al parecer si – Le dije imitándola- No te molesta- le pregunte

¡Claro que no! –Me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo cual no me parecía a mi- Eres una adulta y puedes tomar tu propias decisiones

Bueno, hablando de eso tengo algo que decirte- Le dije muy seria y Ami lo noto

¡Estas embarazada!-Me grito-

¡NOOO!- Grite- Estas peor que mina – le exclame muy enojada, como pudo pensar eso, soy muy joven para ser madre-

¡Uff! Me asustaste-Dice exageradamente agarrándose fuerte el pecho-

No ami, es más bien una pregunta – Dije-

Serena- Empezó a decir Ami- No es posible que quedes embarazada si usas condón –

¡Tampoco era eso! – Creo que estaba peor que un tomate-

¿Entonces que?- Dijo ami confundida

¿Por qué se fueron mis papás sin yo con ellos? –Pregunte y ami se puso nerviosa- Pasa algo malo- Dije muy confundida

Bueno, creo que debías saberlo tarde o temprano – Empezo ami – Cuando perdiste la memoria, luna le borro la memoria a tus padres-

¿Por qué?-Pregunte histérica-

Como les íbamos a explicar que su hija perdió la memoria por arte de magia, si lo decíamos tendrían que enterarse de las sailors y eso – Me explico Ami- Estas bien- Me dijo pero yo no reaccionaba y me fui a mi cuarto

Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, soy completamente la chica del video, me refiero a la personalidad que jamás pensé que tuviera, ahora, con amnesia, todos piensan que volvi a ser la chica de hace 4 años, pero la verdad, soy la misma que perdió la memoria, tengo todo lo que quise de chica, excepto al hombre de mis sueños, el cual ya lo tenía antes si no hubiera perdido la memoria conmigo, ahora soy capaz de admitir que estoy completamente loca por Darien Chiba, y lo voy a conquistar.

Darien Chiba, bienvenido a mi juego de seducción.

Gracias a todos por comentar!

Y lo siento por no subir antes, solo que cuando decido ponerme a escribir, siento que no estoy inspirada y todo lo que escriba va a salir fatal, por eso decidí esperar para publicar ya que hoy si estaba inspirada

Espero que este capítulo también los haya dejado con intriga como el anterior

Besos! 3


End file.
